If You Weren't What You Are
by Alysika
Summary: What if the Titans, didn't have to be Titans anymore? Slade wants to find out.. Chapter 2 Up! -
1. Prolouge

The rain fell hard on the concrete jungle littered with bright spots of colorful light, and standing on the top of one of the tallest buildings in the cold winter night, stood a man, in an iron-clad mask.

The man stood, only barely sustaining his weight, breathing heavily as his hand reached for his arm. Thick red liquid came pouring down, running over his fingers. Raindrops stung his wounds as they began to fall harder, and feeling the pain flowing through his torn body, he smiled weakly.

"What are you smiling at?" The jet black spiky haired leader spoke. His tone was cautious. He knew all too well what this monster was capable of. He stood silently, behind him, the others, soaked with the drenching rain, but determined and focused. Ready to move on a single phrase to pass their leaders lips.

"Why Robin…" Slade's voice was cool, unchanging in tone. "I thought you'd realize by now…" The man struggled to stand up straight and looked his opponent in his eyes, although covered by a mask, Slade's look was piercing to Robin's soul. "I don't want to tell you." Slade's smirk turned into a grin, and then he began to laugh.

Robin glared at him. This wasn't right. They almost had him; he was going to go to jail! Why was he laughing?

"Titans! G…" Before he could finish Slade held a bright white glowing orb in his hand.  
"Not so fast my little Robin." Slade grinned slightly, and then winced with the pain that shot into his arm. "This is my last stand. I want to show you, what it would be like…" Slade started to laugh again. His laughter rang through the cold emptiness that surrounded Jump city that night. Robin clenched his fists. "I want to show you Robin, what it would be like, if you could wake up tomorrow, and not have the burden… of being a Titan."

Robin's eyes narrowed. He was confused, yet intrigued by the man whom he had waited his entire teen life to destroy. Feeling the pressure of his team's eyes focused solely on him, he quickly conformed to reality.

"Titans! GO!" Robins scream echoed in his team's ears. They all sprang to life in attack formation.

Slade gave one last smile before raising the glowing orb to the sky. The orb burst with light, shining in all directions. The Titans were surrounded in white. They squinted and shielded their eyes from the blinding light, and when they opened their eyes the white had suddenly faded to black. Nothingness surrounded them, and one by one, they began to fall, uncertain what was happening to them, or what would happen now. All they could do was scream.


	2. What If?

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It made me HAPPEE to know all of you loved or at least liked my prolouge. This is my second chapter, and yes this is a Star/Robin fic. Its also a BB/Rae fic, but thats later. Hope you enjoy my second chapter and the third should be comming really soon! Thank you! Roses and Cookies for everyone that read my storee!**

**My sister said to write that I don't own Teen Titans. So I don't.**

* * *

Robin opened his eyes and looked around the blackened nothing he had been trapped in. What had Slade done? Where was he? He stumbled to his feet and dusted off his green and red uniform.Damn you Slade… 

Robin began to walk in what he thought was forward, although the pitch black was unchanging. He began to worry about his team members. Were they okay? Had they come to the same dark abyss that he had become trapped in? As he continued to walk, with every step he began to curse Slade's name more, until…

"Robin?" His heart jumped. Could it be? He turned to the direction of which the soft, curious voice had come. It was.  
"Starfire!" Robin ran towards her. Thank god she was alright. If anything had happened to her he would…

_Snap out of it Robin. It's not the time, nor the place._

"Are you alright Star?" Robin glanced into her green emerald eyes, and she smiled at him.

"I am, unharmed Robin. I am so very glad to see you here with me. I was, very alone and very frightened." Starfire went to hold her arms and looked down at the floor, there being no trace of her smile.

"It's okay Star, your not now." He smiled again at her. He was so glad she was safe. Now if only the others would find them too.  
"That is very true Robin. Please, where might the others be?" Starfire began looking from left to right.

"I'm not too sure Star. Maybe they…" Robin was cut off as the black that surrounded them dissolved, and their surroundings became visible.

* * *

A small white brick cottage with a red roof stood in amongst rolls of true jade green hills, and huge oak trees with trunks of thick brown bark, towered stories above them. Birds sung their songs from places unknown and the smell of the country; wild growing grass, the fresh crisp air, and the slight smell of a nearby river flooded into the air.

"Robin…" Starfire looked around in amazement. "It is, beautiful." Starfire's eyes roamed the new surroundings, and as she began to walk, she felt the long grass tickle her fingertips that were now at her side.

Robin looked to the sky. The clouds were moving. He looked to the giant lush trees beside him. They were swaying in the breeze. Where was he? And, why? His thoughts were disrupted by a slight, but very noticeable in the tranquility of the forest cottage, a giggle. He turned to Starfire who had floated to a nearby tree and was marveling at the tiny birds resting in a twig nest. For a moment, he lost all concentration. All he could focus on was her.

Starfire's long auburn hair swayed gently in the breeze, and her purple miniskirt followed suit. She stopped, and turned to him, and looking down focused her bright green eyes on his.

_Damn…_

Robin smiled slightly and then looked away, pretending to look at the nearby cottage while putting on his 'curious leader' face.

_Focus… Focus, focus!_

Starfire landed on the ground next to him, crushing the blades of grass under her purple knee high boots.

"I guess, we should go in?" Robin asked, keeping his focus on the cottage.

"I do not see why not. It is, very pretty." Starfire replied taking her hands to her chest and clasping them together.

"Then let's go." Robin began moving towards the cottage slowly. He didn't know what to expect. This was Slade's trick after all.

Starfire followed very closely behind Robin. She didn't know if she was scared, or happy to be next to Robin, who seemed very glad she had returned. She still didn't understand human ways completely. Still…

They were approaching the door of the cottage, and as the small brass knob was within Robin's grasp, the door began to turn and slowly open. The old wooden door creaked on its hinges revealing more and more of the figure, standing in the doorway.

Robin stepped back and Starfire's hands began to glow green.

"Starfire… get ready." Robin whispered to Starfire who was standing behind him. He focused on the moving door and just as it opened completely, the figure came into view. Robin and Starfire stood, awestruck.

* * *

A tall black spiked haired man stood at the door, a smile strewn all over his face. His baggy jeans were held up loosely with a belt that was almost completely covered by his long-sleeved black turtleneck shirt.

"Robin…" Starfire struggled to find her words. "Robin… that is, you?"

Robin thought for a minute. That couldn't be him! He was right there, he was him! But, he looked so much like him. Robin stood straight, and looked his slightly older counterpart in the eyes and then spoke.  
"Hey, you there. Who are you?" Robin called out to the young man, but he seemed to have taken no notice. The man took a deep breath in and began walking forward towards them. Robin clutched his disks, ready at any moment, while Starfire's hands lit up again. "I'm warning you, tell me who you are!" Robin demanded.

"Robin! Oh Robin wait! You can not do that!" A familiar voice in the distance called out. Robin turned to see who it was calling his name. When he turned, he gasped in shock.

A woman, with long auburn hair, and the most unmistakable, one of a kind bright emerald eyes wearing a denim miniskirt and a long-sleeved white cotton top came running out the door. She ran straight past the two Titans who stood in shock not able to move, and flung her arms around the black haired man's neck. They hugged and giggled at each other, the smiles on their faces wide and genuine.

"And why can't I do that?" The man smirked, as he rested his forehead on the woman's.

"Because!" The woman began to protest. "Because it's not fair…" The woman looked into the man's eyes and gave a slight seductive smile, and he giggled.

"I'm sorry then. It didn't count." The man spoke while still giggling.

"So does that mean, I win the fish game?" The woman clasped her hands together and began jumping up and down.  
"Yes Star, it means you won." The man was now giggling uncontrollably, the woman joining in.

The two figures stood laughing in the tall green grass for some time, still taking no notice of the two Titans standing no more than 5 meters away. Then they stopped their laughing, and the man lifted the woman's chin up so he was staring into her eyes.

"Starfire…" he began. "I'm so glad you're finally mine. I've waited the longest time to be with you, and now… I want to ask you something."

What the two Titans were experiencing, was their future. This became clear to Robin and Starfire, as they watched themselves, only slightly older. This is what Slade wanted to show them. This is what they could do if they weren't, the Teen Titans any longer.

The older Robin took the older Starfire's hand and led her to a yellow flower spotted field to the side of the house. There he sat her down on a hollow log, while the two Titans followed, mesmerized by what they were experiencing. Robin knelt in front of Starfire.

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you Starfire, back when we were the Teen Titans, before we lost our abilities, I've know I've loved you." The older Robin reached for his back pocket where he pulled out a small square velvet box. "We've grown so much since then, and everyday I fall more and more in love with you." Robin opened the box to reveal a large diamond atop a golden ring that sparkled in the dappled light of the forest. The older Starfire's eyes widened.

"Marry me Starfire."

The older Starfire smiled, tears welling in her eyes. "Marriage is, when two people are together forever?" Starfire knew this was what it meant, she just wanted Robin to answer her so she was certain it was real.  
"Yes Starfire. Be mine forever…" And with this, Robin slipped the ring onto her wedding finger and lent up to her. Their lips met, together they were both soft, moist and warm. Starfire began crying tears of joy and Robin's heart pounded hard against his chest.

The Titans, Robin and Starfire watched the events, unable to tare their eyes away from the joyous sights they witnessed. Starfire's eyes were filled with tears as she smiled happily, and Robin as he glanced towards her, glowed a bright clear shade of crimson. How badly he wanted this to be true.

Suddenly, the room faded to black, and again they were surrounded by darkness.

* * *

The blackness quickly faded and this time they were standing in a park, facing an even older version of Robin and Starfire who were sitting on a hill in a grassy area beside a park swing.

The older Starfire called out. "Skye? Skye where are you?"

Running from behind them came a little girl, with long black hair, and emerald green eyes.

The little girl ran up to them and hugged them both very tight, her laughter rang through the Titans ears. It was full of complete happiness.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The little girl called to the older Robin and Starfire.

All three of them sat, hugging full of love and contentment. And as the sun set in the distance, the colors of pink, orange and yellow danced across the sky, painting patterns and images in the clouds that they named before packing up and walking back over the hill. Then the room became black once more.

* * *

Starfire turned to face Robin, soft, silent tears rolling down her blushing cheeks. She smiled at him, and he, feeling his heart race smiled back. Robin then lost all control of his senses. He began proceeding towards her. She looked at him, puzzled, but continued to face him, smiling gently. Her lips looked so soft, and so warm… he wanted to kiss her. He always had. He just never wanted to hurt her or get her hurt. Never can she be in danger and if enemies like Slade knew she was his weakness, she would never be safe. He couldn't have that. But now, seeing what it would be like for her to be his own. He looked so happy, and so did she.

He continued to proceed towards her, every step he took, his heart skipped a beat. She was so close now… only inches between them. He could feel her warmth from where he stood.

I want her… I NEED her… 

Starfire looked at Robin. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She inched forward as she noticed him doing, and the gap between them closed.

"Robin?" She quickened her breath as she felt his hand rest on her side. She had always had feelings for him. She always wanted him to be more than her 'leader' or 'best friend'. She wanted to know. "Do you, love me now? Or is it, only when we are much older in age?" She bit her bottom lip and looked to the ground. She was still very aware of his slightly shaking hand that laid gently on her hip.

"Star… I…" Robin couldn't tell her. What if this was still all a trick? An evil ploy by Slade to realize if he had feelings for her. But he did… Why deny it now? **That** would hurt her.

Tell her! 

"Robin, I wish to…" Starfire was cut off by Robin, who had wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her in to him so there was nothing between their bodies. He brought her chin down to face him, and then closed his eyes. He lent forward and at last, pressed his lips against hers, gently but forceful enough to let her know what he meant. He had wanted that, for the longest time, and she, for just as long. He broke away slowly and opened his eyes. He stared into Starfire's bright green eyes and smiled. He wasn't nervous and he didn't care anymore about 'them'. He would protect her no matter what.

All he knew, was Starfire.

"I love you."

* * *

**Eee! So that was my second chapter. Longer than my first one, and I'm only aiming for longer. I hope you guys liked it so R&R if you can. Next chapter is about Raven and BB, then after that will be Cyborg. I promise much more to come! - Really hoped you all liked it! Swoons Huzzah for Robin and Starfire...**


End file.
